


in & out.

by M00NRENE



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, baristamoonbyul, cafeAU, mamavelvet, moonrene, moonrenecentric, slightjoyri, slightseulrene, slightwheebyul, squintforwenrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00NRENE/pseuds/M00NRENE
Summary: CAFE SHOP AU where Moonbyulyi and Seulgi normally don't work the same (Day) shift but Byulyi is covering for her that lasts until a week. And Moonbyul came across a regular.(In which Byulyi assumes; That pretty girl is Seulgi's beautiful, regular costumer.)If Byulyi remembers it correctly and clearly, her name is Bae Irene.  A name that will pertain on the Barista's life somehow.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> twt: KLMYERM

1/2

_MONDAY._

****

Moonbyulyi is, by no means, a kind and charming person. Every night of Monday rain would always be her favorite kind of relaxation. If she’s in a good mood, she’ll interact with one of the regulars **and** pull a prank to the one of her co-workers. Speaking of co-workers, she has Ahn Hyejin working alongside as a cashier.

Ahn Hyejin is everything but a typical, mean high school girl. Like the ones you see in Gossip Girls or Mean Girls. (As said by Wheein, luckily Hyejin never heard of it.) People will come inside their shop and quickly shit themselves when they see Hyejin _glaring_ at them. Byulyi may or may have not laughed in discreet.

A night shift wouldn’t be complete and successful if a person is brave enough to say their order without stuttering couple of times and repeating it for the nth time. Hyejin asked the customer one time if she wants **more** ice on her milk tea. The woman nodded hesitantly.

_Why are they selling milk tea in a café shop and why is there a woman buying an Oreo milk tea in a midnight remains unanswered and a mystery._

_Needless to say, the customer enjoyed her drink without choking on the fifteen ice cubes stacked neatly above each other. When Yongsun, the manager, had heard about Hyejin asking a customer if she wants **more** ice, she quickly got upset by her actions. _

_“Hyejin, you ask them if she wants LESS ice, not MORE ice. Are you trying to kill that person with a brain freeze?”_

Asides from Hyejin. There’s also Yongsun, the manager. But she handles the office works more, it is very often for her to work on the front since she fits the office works the most, she insolates herself with stupid paper works even though she’s clearly the best baker than the rest of them. She’s not only the manager but also the owner of the café shop. One time, Yongsun burned a set of brownies to answer a call, it was left unattended.

_Few days ago, Wheein walked in on Yongsun talking to their suppliers. The blonde glared the hell out of her which makes Wheein terrified of Yongsun for the entire week. Hyejin just snickered and told their Manager about her behavior._

_In the end, Wheein was happy when she heard about the raise of her salary. Byulyi rolled her eyes as she continued making an Americano. She messed it up by adding three shots of espresso instead of two, but the man seems to enjoy it judging from his facial reactions while drinking the monstrosity._

Now we’re talking about Jung Wheein. She’s the best part when working her night shifts at the café. The girl would always play along Byulyi’s pranks against Hyejin and sometimes Yongsun. Wheein works both in the kitchen and front; She assisted Hyejin with the orders while quickly making drinks at the side with Moonbyul who was struggling to pour the pearls because she putted the ice cubes first.

_“Why did you pour the ice cubes first before the pearls?!” Said Wheein, frowning while spooning the ice cubes out of the large plastic cup that’s branded with their café shop logo in front._

_Moonbyul laughed and simply just smile in attempt for forgiveness from the fuming girl. “Wheein, I’m a Barista. Not a milk tea maker! I make coffees for a living.”_

Those were the memories Moonbyul cherished before getting transferred in a day shift to replace Seulgi for a week or so. When she first heard about the changes in her shift from Yongsun, she was a little sad and nervous because:

First, there is no Wheein and Hyejin. Yongsun tried to argue that she’s available during the day also. But the problem is that Yongsun attends the day shift an hour before Byulyi’s day shift end.

In easy words, Yongsun comes to work when Byulyi’s shift is only an hour away from ending, and it sucks.

Second, she’s unfamiliar with brand new faces she will be working with. Don’t misunderstand her; Sure, Byulyi knows and had meet Sooyoung and Yerim only twice before but who knows what shit will happen? Maybe Soo and Yeri are actually undercover criminals—

_NO, BYULYI. STOP OVERTHINKING! THEY ARE NOT BAD GUYS. Just do it for Seulgi and the extra bonus in your salary._

Moonbyulyi arrived in front of the café and pushed open the glass door in front of her, a crinkle of bells rang as the customers looked at her to sneak a quick glance. One second later, they diverted their attention from her and went back to mind their business.

Yeri looked up from the registrar, she was about to say a casual ‘Welcome!’ with a certified costumer service smile but she met the eyes of Moonbyul. She smiled and waved at her,

“Good morning, Byul unnie!” Said Yeri when Byulyi entered the front/cashier station.

Moonbyulyi smiled at her. “Morning, Yerm.” She pulled out her apron and placed her bag under the marbled counter. “Is Sooyoung here already?”

Yeri shook her head. “She’s stuck in a traffic; I need to pick her up. Can I ask a favor?” Moonbyul looked at her in question. “Can you watch over the shop for a moment while I go fetch Soo? I promise it won’t take long!” She pleaded.

“Eh sure, I can do that.” Yeri smiled gratefully when she heard Byulyi’s response. “Thank you! I owe you one!” Replied Yeri, picking up her motorcycle helmet under the counter.

Moonbyulyi stared in surprise and _amazement_ as she watched Yeri walked out of the shop, also politely opening the door for the two costumers coming in; Yeri waved her a goodbye and left. Yeri drives a motorcycle? _No wonder there was a motor bike parked in front!_

Moonbyul shook of the thoughts occupying her mind and braced herself from the incoming two consumers. The first person she served was a kind boy around twelve years old.

“Welcome to Mama Velvet’s café shop, what would you like sir?” Asked Byulyi while offering a peaceful smile as the boy smiled back too and observed the menu above her.

_See? I do better work at serving people than making milk teas! Take that Hyejin!_ Moonbyul bragged inside her head.

“I would like a regular sized milk latte please!” The boy chirped as he slides the money on the counter.

Moonbyul frowned upon hearing it. _A café latte for a boy? Is that even safe and legal?_ She took the notes and placed it in the registrar. “Take out, sir?” She asked while handing the little boy his change and receipt; He nodded.

The Barista picked up the regular-sized thick paper cup from the side, “Your name?”

“Sehun!” Moonbyul nodded and wrote it at the side of the cup. Sehun sat down on an unoccupied seat that has the window view in the side.

The Barista walked off to make the boy’s coffee. Byulyi pulled out the expresso shot container after pressing a button that indicates _1 shot espresso._ She poured the shot first and then the milk second. Lastly, she placed a safety, circular cardboard cut around the cup for safety handling and to avoid hot temperature.

“One milk latte for Sehun!” She raised her voice in order for the customer to hear her. And it was successful. The boy took his latte and uttered a thanks before leaving the shop.

_Okay, time to serve the next one._

Moonbyulyi walked back at the counter and oh god. She wasn’t lying nor overexaggerating when she cursed at herself internally after seeing the face of a beautiful woman.

It seems like the time was frozen and the wall clock stopped ticking in Byulyi’s perspective because _god damn._ There is a goddess standing in front of her.

A beautiful goddess. Byulyi observed her appearance; Raven, black hair cascading on her shoulders, perfectly sculptured eyebrows and nose, pale skin complex, gorgeous red lips, and beautiful deep brown eyes _staring_ at her. _God really took his time to mold such a magnificent human, huh!_

Moonbyulyi gulped before speaking. “Hi, welcome to Mama Velvet’s shop. What would you like?”

The woman simply just observed her **,** her eyes looked at Byulyi up and down as if she’s expecting something magically happen. And Byulyi was starting to get nervous and chills in each second.

The woman, after five seconds of inspection, opened her mouth. “Um, I’ll have an Americano. I’ll drink it here.”

“N-name?” Byulyi stuttered.

“Irene.” Irene placed down her payment, “Keep the change.”

_Of course, a beautiful name for a beautiful AND kind lady._ Byulyi wanted to say but has no confident so. Um, where are the others?

The Barista took the bills and placed it inside the registrar once again and left to work on the Americano while Irene stood in the receiving area for a quicker pick-up.

Byulyi measured the beans for a double shot first as the machine grinded it finely. After a few moments later, she tamped the beans then puts the portafilter into its spot on the machine. She made the espresso and heated the water by 160 Fahrenheit.

Finally, she poured the espresso into the hot water by a white cup. The strong aroma of the Americano coffee flooded her nostrils as she settled the white cup of Americano in a tray and transferred it to the receiving table.

“Americano for Irene.” Said Byulyi after placing down the tray carefully and purposely avoiding Irene’s eyes.

“Thanks.” Muttered Irene, picking up the tray and strayed off from her sight. Moonbyul returned from her station.

Irene, a woman of few words.

She couldn’t resist herself when Irene is just _there_ sitting all by herself looking amazing as the golden, morning sun shine thriving against her figure like an angel.

And typing something on her stupid laptop.

Moonbyulyi finally gave in to her inner demons and took a quick glance at Irene.

And when she did, their eyes meet. Like the glossy, black marbles collided against the intense, golden orbs.

_TUESDAY._

Okay, maybe Byulyi is just a sucker when it comes to pretty girls. Because the next thing she knew is that Irene is in front of her again. Her hands were shaking and she looks likes she could tremble in any moment now. She gulped; it was a mistake looking at her yesterday. _Where are the others_ , you ask? Sooyoung was making two dumb brown sugar milk teas for a spoiled couple and Yeri was cleaning two tables per minute, and there’s twenty tables at the café in total.

_Fuck!_

“What would you like, Irene?” Asked Byulyi while plastering on the _fake_ customer service smile. Okay, not fake but a genuine one.

Irene was about to speak but some parts on her brain refrained from doing such action. She raised one of her eyebrows in surprise mixed with curiosity, “You remember me?”

_Oh fuck._

Moonbyulyi grinned in return. _My gay ass remembers a pretty girl’s name but not the recipe for a Caramel latte._ “Of course, I’ve seen you yesterday.”

Irene felt herself smile upon hearing her response. “Alright then, Ms. Barista. What do you recommend for someone like me?”

_Holy shit, she smiled!_ But the problem is that, no coffee or drinks was able to aid Byulyi for the sudden question _. Fuckk… Okay, Irene you ordered Americano yesterday, why not again? Maybe I messed it up, HOLY SHIT! That may be possible, alright let’s just settle the first drink my mind came up with in.._

_Three_ …

_Two_..

_One_. “Caramel latte?” Moonbyulyi suggested in a timid tone.

“Sure. That sounds.. nice.” Muttered Irene while grabbing a few bills from her purse. Once she was finished counting it, she handed the payment. “Keep the change.” She added when she received the receipt.

The Barista nodded and went to the coffee making station. She scratched her chin as she picked up a glass cup from the side. She poured the combined milk and the melted brown sugar down to the cup, she whisked it for ten seconds and mixed it with coffee.

Feeling satisfied from her creation, she placed it on the tray and gave it to Irene who was waiting for her. Irene smiled, “It smells good. Thank you.”

Moonbyulyi felt giddy inside.

By the time Yeri was done cleaning tables, she almost bumped into Irene. Luckily, Irene was quick to react and let Yeri walk first. Yerim nodded in thanks.

Park Sooyoung and Moonbyulyi saw this and made fun of the younger for a decent while. “You should’ve seen your face!” Is the first thing Kim Yerim heard when she arrived at the front.

Yeri sat down on a seat near the cashier. “Shut up, Soo!” She munched on her ham & egg sandwich.

Sooyoung acted as if she hadn’t heard Yeri. “Do you guys want to drink some fruit tea? I’ll go make some.” Said Joy, picking up three medium-sized plastic cups.

Moonbyulyi looked to her watch. _12:01 pm. Break time, I presume?_ She leaned against the counter, eating the extra sandwich Yeri offered a while ago.

Damn, it’s not even a week and she already missed Hyejin, Yongsun, and Wheein. There’s no Bickering-Hyejin, nor Annoyed-Manager-Yong; Neither Gummy-Smile-Wheein around. _I wonder how well they are coping with the coffees yesterday night?_

Last time, Wheein messed up a Macchiato drink for an Americano. Ah, the bitter expression from the business man. Fortunately, Yongsun thought it was funny too so no scolding for the night.

Don’t get me wrong, Yeri and Sooyoung are nice co-workers but they’re **together** for fuck sake. Byulyi felt like a third wheel on two-wheeled bicycle. And having a third wheel on your bicycle is so damn useless and worthless.

Maybe not worthless, Byul could feel both of the couple’s effort to include her in every conversation they had in order for Byulyi to not feel left out.

Nevertheless, they did an excellent job in doing so. A plus for effort.

Suddenly, as if aware she was being watched; Brown eyes snapped up to meet Irene’s. _Um, what did I do?_ In a moment of consternation, Byulyi could only do the first thing her mind can think of— She gestured the coffee pot she had in her hand for free refills.

Irene studied her for a moment, her eyes not focusing on her laptop anymore. She slowly nodded, beckoning for Moonbyulyi to walk over.

And Moonbyul did, still maintaining eye contact with her. But she surrendered on the staring contest when she arrived at her table.

Moonbyulyi lifted the coffee pot and it clank a little loud against the marbled cup after coming in contact. Irene nuzzled her chin against her palm, watching the flowing coffee from the pot.

“Here you go!” Moonbyulyi said with little bit of enthusiasm.

Irene nodded in thanks. “Is there anything I could get for you?” Asked Byulyi.

“Where is Kang Seulgi?” Asked Irene in a blunt tone.

_She’s uninterested, okay girl.._

“Honestly? I don’t know. I’m working the day shift for the entire week until Seulgi returns. Why?”

“No reason.” Irene muttered, returning her gaze to the laptop in front of her. Moonbyulyi took the means that their little exchange was over.

For the rest of day, Byulyi makes coffee every here and there. Occasionally refilling Irene’s cup, never having a real conversation in between them. She was there for hours, typing away words to her laptop, and looking around the café often. Even Yongsun, who just got here, commented on how long she was sitting there.

It neared five pm, before Byulyi can clock out for her shift. Two women busted through the door which startled some people, even Irene flinched.

Moonbyulyi looked up from her phone and was happy to see Wheein and Hyejin for the first time. Except Hyejin already made her way to Yongsun’s office. Moonbyul walked out from the counter.

Wheein grinned when she spotted Moonbyul. “Byulyi!” She hugged her.

“Wheein-ah!” Moonbyul called back, hugging her back even tighter. “I miss you so much.”

Wheein was about to reply but then she noticed a mystery woman side-eyeing them, she turned to catch and return her gaze but the gaze was settled once again to her laptop screen. Moonbyulyi pulled away as Wheein smiled awkwardly.

_WEDNESDAY._

Moonbyulyi was right; Irene was back the next day. She always sat in the window section near the counter. She bought a refill coffee and a slice of chocolate cake which she seems to enjoy very much.

Sooyoung noticed the Barista’s new fixation to the regular, she came up with an idea and told this to Yeri. The younger smiled in agreement.

Joy and Yeri approached Moonbyul. “Hey, Byul unnie.”

Byul looked at them. “Yeah?”

“You seem to be interested at Irene unnie.” Said Yeri, which catched Byulyi interest.

“Oh, you know her?”

“Yep,” Replied Sooyoung, popping the P. “That’s Seulgi’s regular turned into a friend. Heard she was a screen writer for various projects.” 

“Cool. Seulgi and Irene are friends?”

Yeri nodded to the older. “They seem close with each other and every break, she would eat with Irene. Speaking of Irene unnie,”

She slides open the frozen compartment which has cake slices and sweets displayed. “Give her this. It’s on the house.”

A slice of chocolate cake.

“Irene unnie likes sweet. Here’s your chance to be friends with her.” Sooyoung handed her the plate, “Now go!” She pushed Byulyi out of the station.

Yeri and Joy sent her a reassuring smile and thumbs up for encouragement. Thank god for creating Sooyoung and Yeri.

Moonbyulyi gathered all her confident and dignity, wishing that it would go fine. This is their first, r _eal_ interaction If Irene won’t be pushing her away anymore.

“Hey.” Byulyi greeted quietly.

Irene looked up. “Hello.”

Silence. Moonbyul began to place down the plate of sliced cake. Irene gazed at the food then to the Barista. She gestured her to sit down.

Moonbyulyi took the seat in front of her. Still keeping her cool as if her co workers aren’t staring at them in fascination.

“So… if that short, clingy girl is to be believed— your name is Byulyi?” Irene asked

_Short, clingy girl? Wheein? But she’s taller than you._ Byul chuckled.

“Yeah, yours?” Byulyi asked as Irene dogged in to the newly baked cake.

“Bae Joohyun is my Korean name. But I prefer if you use Irene instead.”

If Byulyi heard it correctly and clearly, her name is Bae Irene. A name that will pertain on the Barista's life somehow. 

“Nice name.” It sounded sarcastic; Irene knew that Byul was just blunt. She chuckled.

“What’s yours?”

The Barista hesitated for a second. “Moon Byulyi. Short for Byulyi.”

Irene stopped typing on her laptop and she paid attention to Byulyi. Silence lingered for a moment, she forked the cake and ate it.

“What’s your favorite drink?” Moonbyul asked out of nowhere, Irene almost choked out of surprise.

“Caramel latte. I like the taste of it.”

Byulyi’s eyes glistened after hearing her answer. “Really?”

Irene nodded, drinking her Caramel latte at the side. “Because you made it.” 

_OH… my god?_

“What about yours?” Irene added.

Byulyi snapped out of her thoughts. “Erm, I don’t really drink coffee. But if I have to pick one, it would be Caramel latte.”

The laptop was long forgetten, Irene felt like she was compelled an attraction to Moonbyulyi. She twirled the coffee in her hand.

“Seems like we have one thing in common, may I ask why?”

“Because you like it.”

Irene looked up and beams at her. Moonbyulyi grinned upon seeing her smile.

From that point on, they began talking more and more. Irene stopping herself from drinking at times to focus on her. They spent the entirety of her break talking about anything their minds came up with just to continue a lengthy yet comfortable conversation. Well, it was mostly Byulyi did the talking with Irene listening. She questioned whether if she’s truly listening but then Irene would always comment on a little detail that Moonbyul even forgot that she mentioned which proved she’s really sinking everything in.

**It felt nice.**

After what it felt like an hour, Byulyi’s break time ended and needed to work. They exchanged each other goodbye’s as she went back to work.

But then someone crashed against Moonbyulyi. Irene widens her eyes in surprise upon seeing the scene unfold. The coffee splashed against the apron and now she’s drenching wet with an aroma of coffee.

Moonbyulyi cursed lowly, but customer first before yourself. “Are you okay, ma’am?”

“Yes, I’m sorry- I wasn’t looking.” The woman apologized profusely and almost bent down on the floor for forgiveness. Irene snorted, thinking it was too absurd and went back to work on her laptop.

Moonbyul did forgave the woman and offered to make a new coffee for her. The woman gave her money when she heard about the offer, the Barista said it was fine but the woman insisted so Byulyi took the money and pocketed it.

Sooyoung and Yerim teased her endlessly throughout her making a new coffee. “Shut uppppp…”

Moonbyul was done making the coffee and Yeri volunteered to deliver it to the woman. Sooyoung snickered, watching Byulyi take off her hat and apron in dismay.

Irene looked up to see what Byulyi was up to, she noticed that her stupid hat and the drenched apron was gone. She let herself smile at what she’s viewing.

Few moments later, Irene left the café with a thought stuck on her head.

_Moonbyulyi looks good without that apron and hat._

_Thursday_

Moonbyulyi is not a type of person who gets jealous over a person quickly. Okay, maybe not— The only exemption to that trait is Wheein and _that blonde_ girl. She was kind of late to her job because of that, she had run in with Irene talking to someone cute on her usual spot. Even Yeri admitted herself that she was cute. Sooyoung snorted upon hearing that.

They were speaking fairly quiet but appeared familiar to each other. Irene and the _girl_ were working on their laptops, sipping to their coffee occasionally while talking about something. And Byulyi found herself _glaring_ to this one particular lady.

Sooyoung noticed the Barista’s abrupt change of demeanor. She followed the trail of her eyes and It landed on a blonde sitting with Irene. “That’s Seungwan.”

Byulyi looked at her. “Seungwan?”

Joy simply nodded. “Son Seungwan or better known as Wendy. She visits this café with Irene every twice in a while. I think they are working with each other?”

Byulyi blinked, _so that’s why they’re working on the laptops._ She was about to say something but Yeri interrupted and said they have orders.

_So the clingy one was Seungwan._

The Barista worked on two Vanilla lattes at the same time while Sooyoung worked on two Coconut slushies since it was a parching morning. While Moonbyul was trying everything she can to distract herself from this ugly emotion, she can’t help herself when her mind drifted only to came back with thoughts of Irene.

_You make me dizzy, you’re mysterious. I’m curious about you; I’m full of things I want to know about you, sometimes your feelings are bitter. Some days your feelings are big enough to overflow. Tell me, what should I do?_

After she was finished with the drinks, she decided to settle in with Joy and Yeri to chit-chat for a bit. And Sooyoung is correct; Irene and Wendy were working on something and both of them seems busy.

Wendy, or Seungwan, was very pretty but one time she was clinging to Irene’s arm like an obsessed koala. Irene ignored what she was doing but Byulyi couldn’t look away from the intoxicating sight.

On one occasion, Wendy fed Irene a spoonful of sweet cake and Moonbyulyi almost crushed a glass in her hand. Key word: **Almost.**

Sooyoung and Yeri knew nothing but the best to stay away from her bad side from now on. Sooyoung assumed that Moonbyulyi’s was planning a murder later so it’s better to leave her alone then teasing time tomorrow.

“That’s Wendy, huh?” Moonbyul mumbled, watching Irene wipe out a cream from the corners of Seungwan’s mouth.

“Yes,” Yeri responded when they had a quiet time on their counter. “Why?”

“No reason. How does she know Irene?”

Yeri paused for a moment. Honestly, she knew literally nothing about Seungwan. “I think Irene and Wendy unnie writes script together.”  
  


Moonbyulyi snorted. “Fair.”

Sooyoung chuckled at the childish behavior Byulyi’s been displaying. “Stop glaring at Seungwan unnie. She’s like that to everyone, especially Irene unnie.”

“Tell her to keep her hands off then.”

“Wow!”

“Damn girl!”

The Barista rolled her eyes to their comments. She drummed her fingers against the counter while eyeing the back figure of Irene.

_I’m pretty sure she likes Seulgi, if not then Seungwan._

She found herself humming along a song playing through the speakers.

_I should've stayed at home_

_'Cause right now I see all these people that love me_

_But I still feel alone_

_Can't help but check my phone_

_I could've made you mine_

_But no, it wasn't meant to be and see, I wasn't made for you_

_And you weren't made for me_

_Though it seemed so easy._

Wow. The lyrics are so relatable. Moonbyul snarled to herself, _So relatable._

_And that's because I wanna be your favorite boy_

_I wanna be the one that makes your day_

_The one you think about as you lie awake_

_I can't wait to be your number one_

_I'll be your biggest fan and you'll be mine_

_But I still wanna break your heart and make you cry._

_But won't you wait_

_You know it's too late_

_I'm on my own shit now_

_Let me tell you how it feels to be fucking great_

_I feel great..._

_You need to be yourself_

_Love someone for loving you instead of someone really cool that makes your heart melt_

_Who knows what you truly felt_

_You're still my favourite girl_

_You better trust me when I tell you there ain't no one else more beautiful in this damn world_

_In this damn world..._

_OKAY. I understand! The universe is telling me that I’m not for Irene unnie! Fuck._ Moonbyulyi left the counter to use the restroom.

She entered the restroom and splashed cold water to her face, attempting to calm herself down for once. Faucet still open as water came out smoothly acting like a dumb background music.

“Hey.”

Moonbyulyi recoiled in surprise, she looked up to the mirror ahead of her to see Irene’s reflection. _Did she forgot to lock the door?_

“Hey?” Moonbyul finally looked behind her. “What are you doing here?”

Most importantly, how did she get in there without Byul noticing?

Irene leaned against the clean sink, just beside Byulyi. “We haven’t got a chance to talk today.”

Moonbyul simply hummed. “You came all the way here just to tell me that?”

Irene flushed at her brief statement. _Maybe._ “I was busy revising with Wendy unnie.”

“You two seem close, are you guys together?”

“No— Wait, are you jealous?” It was Moonbyul’s turn to blush in _embarrassment_ now.

Byulyi ignored her question. “How are you?”

“Fairly fine. Words from the script are taking over my mind honestly. What about you? Your apron and hat aren’t with you today, huh?”

The Barista shrugged in response. “I forgot my hat. And I trashed my apron. No big deal.”

Out of nowhere, Irene suddenly trapped Moonbyulyi. Her hands at both side of the sink, cornering Byulyi in while gazing at her. “Just so you know, I’m good at doing laundry.”

Her fingers touched Byulyi’s collar as it trailed down to her white polo. “Did I mentioned that you look good without them?” Added Irene. Before Moonbyul can respond, some random person accidentally opened the door, breaking the momentum.

_From that moment, Irene always made sure the door was locked._


	2. step three, serve it. then i taste it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end.

2/2

2/2

_FRIDAY_

After what had happened yesterday on the café’s restroom, things began to be awkward for both Bae Irene and Moon Byulyi. The Screen writer was confused on what she’s supposed to feel when Byulyi turned distant. No more refill coffees from the Barista, no more small talks, and Byulyi would avoid her gaze. Byul had no plan to tell Sooyoung and Yerim about this _business._

_Was Irene just messing around her?_ Somehow, it broke Byulyi’s heart a bit when she made that assumption.

All the coffees she served only leaded to one point. Bae Irene is just a regular. Not her regular, but Kang Seulgi’s regular customer. Moon Byulyi was just her playdate, who was willing to share all of her toys and spend time for Irene’s satisfaction.

Unbeknownst to Byulyi, someone noticed the wall between her and Irene. It was Sooyoung, shocking for a person who always spends her free time flirting with her girlfriend, Yerim. She had been observing the two from afar for a quite while now until she made up her mind to approach _Yerim_ about this matter.

Sooyoung stopped on her tracks. No, she shouldn’t be prying her hands over their matter. She was just a spectator on their lovely game. Her opinion would just count if she was asked by the judges. But who would be the judge/s?

No other than Kim Yerim. The youngest would be in-charge of deciding on how things should result to with the help of a spectator’s perspective. Yerim noticed Sooyoung, standing just few meters away from her. Sooyoung seemed to be on a deep thought, and Yerim knows what she’s thinking about exactly.

“We leave the two alone for now, Soo.” Said Yerim as if she can read Sooyoung’s thought. “There’s nothing we can do.” Sooyoung sighed sadly then nodded.

It seemed like the atmosphere of the café was gloomy while the morning Sun was glowing brightly ironically. Even few regulars took note of Byulyi’s calculated movements and Irene’s blank expression.

Irene stopped typing and reads the sentence on her screen:

**_I thought love was the most powerful thing in the world. I was wrong. If there’s such a force greater than love; It is time. Timing. And timing is such a bitch._**

She sighed as she sipped her Caramel latte. _Lucky are those who find their true love at the right time._ She thought, looking to her reflection against the glass window besides her seat. What she noticed was a certain Barista cleaning a table just behind her. Byulyi quickly wiped clean the table and took the used cups to the cleaning area, not sparing a single glance to Irene.

Irene watched the Barista makes an iced Americano, she can smell the Espresso shots from her spot as she watched Byulyi poured cold water and ices cubes inside the plastic cup.

“Order for Park Roseanne?” Said Byulyi with a loud voice, a blonde girl with strong, jolly features walked up to the receiving area and took her drink with a smile and a _tissue paper_.

_That Roseanne gave Byulyi her number on a piece of paper? How pathetic_ , thought Irene. Twirling the plastic spoon in her drink, watching the honey foam swirl around for a mere amusement. She can’t stop her mind from drifting on yesterday’s memories. And it sucks.

Stupid Bae Irene.

_“Irene?”_

_Irene pulled away from Byulyi, who as just surprised as her. Byulyi licked her lips in embarrassment as Irene awkwardly placed a distance between them._

_“Seungwan.” It came off as a statement rather than a question from Irene’s mouth. Seungwan cringed at her tone._

_Seungwan couldn’t believe the fact that Irene and a barista was about to kiss if she hadn’t interrupted them. She felt sorry though, but the barista wasn’t Kang Seulgi. Who was she? “Is she your… friend?”_

_“Friend?” Responded Irene bluntly, as if she didn’t hear Byulyi’s heart cracking from the distance._

_Moon Byulyi excused herself and left the restroom, not bothering to talk to Irene, nor she doesn’t want to talk about her throughout the whole day. She ignored all Irene’s desperate attempts to gain her attention. Even Seungwan was dragged into their mess. The blonde apologized to the Barista before they left, Byulyi simply gave them a sad glance then went to wash the coffee grinder._

Yerim tapped Byulyi’s back, she looked behind.

“Someone’s looking for you outside.” Said Yeri, she followed her gaze and her eyes landed on someone familiar standing outside on a broad daylight with a corgi on leash.

Byulyi grinned and Irene felt the atmosphere around her enlightened. Irene sadly smile, lamenting the fact that she wasn’t the one who caused it. Byul left the café to greet the said person with a hug that lasted for thirty seconds.

_No, Irene wasn’t keeping track of the time._

Byulyi finally let’s go of Wheein after hearing her dog whining. The corgi pawed her knee, Byulyi cooed as she petted her head. “Someone missed me, huh?”

Wheein snorted. “I didn’t know your dog would get clingy after a trip to the vet.”

“Because she wasn’t used toit, Wheein-ah.” Responded Byul, picking up her corgi and swaying the dog on her arms. “She’s supposed to be asleep around this time, but here we are! Quick take a picture of us.”

Hurriedly, Wheein fished out her phone. She opened the camera while Byulyi posed with a peace sign as the corgi licked her cheek. Wheein snapped the picture in the most perfect timing and angle.

“So, where are you going now?” Byulyi rocked her dog, she asked because today was Wheein’s day off. “I miss you and Hyejin!”

“I’m bringing home your dog obviously,” Said Wheein on a sarcastic tone that failed miserably. “Hyejin misses you too, she doesn’t want to admit it though.”

Byulyi giggled that flexed her dimples to the world, _Typical Hyejin._ She placed her corgi on the ground. “Well, I’m going back to work then. I hope you two are holding well without me as your barista.”

Wheein brightened and laughed out loudly under the golden haze, Byulyi was confused but decided not to question it. It turns out, Wheein remembered _someone_ accidentally pouring boba pearls in a Capuccino.

“So… Any chance you’ll tell me?”

Wheein refrained herself from laughing anymore, it came out as a small chuckle before proceeding to tell Byulyi the whole story of Yongsun panicking when her own drink has boba pearls. “Yongsun made a Capuccino drink for herself, she accidentally added pearls into the mix.”

_How did she even?— Nevermind, it’s not worth asking._ “I’m glad you find humor on our manager’s misery, Wheein.” Responded Byulyi.

“Yeah. Well we’ll go now!” Byulyi nodded at Wheein.

“I’ll message you once we got home safely, enjoy your shift!” Added Wheein while waving a goodbye to the older, Byulyi waved back too and entered the café shop with her spirits lifted an inch. Irene felt herself relax a bit upon hearing the Barista’s cheerful hum while making a Café mocha.

Moon Byulyi tried her best to ignore Bae Irene’s piercing stare on her soul. Truth be told, she knew this was happening from the start. If the _subtle, hungry_ glances weren’t enough, then this should prove it.

Byulyi pulled out a stupid stunt. Just kidding, she just glanced at her back and she met Irene’s sad gaze. Byulyi felt bad upon seeing her _gloomy_ but she shouldn’t let her heart get the best of her again. It has only been five days she knew Irene and now she’s in love with her already? _Pft, yeah. What a whipped-ass cougar she is._

She returned her attention to the order in front of her, the Barista added a whipped cream and chocolate shavings at the top to stimulate a fancy, expensive Mocha _that calls you broke in twenty languages._ Even by the scent of it can make you cry in empty wallet,

Byul placed the mug of Café Mocha with some bread pastries on a tray carefully. Yerim took her place shortly afterwards as Sooyoung writes down a girl’s name on a plastic milk tea cup.

_SATURDAY_

It has been two day after what happened between Irene and Byulyi. Neither has the courage to approach one another. Nor do they have anything to talk about if ever they made up. It was awkward when Byulyi served Irene’s order early in the morning, SOoyoung and Yerim tried to make their interaction less tense but to no avail, it didn’t work. Really.

_Yerim and Sooyoung stood awkwardly behind Byulyi, who was ‘busy’ putting Irene’s cash on the registrar while Irene was glancing everywhere on the café except Byulyi._

_Bae Irene found herself reading this stupid Valentine coffee small banner in front of her._

_“Words cannot espresso how much you bean to me.”_

_Irene didn’t mean to say that thought aloud. Yerim fake-coughed and took the banner that she made months ago while Byulyi cringed at the pun and walked away to make Irene’s caramel latte. Irene was embarrassed nonetheless._

The two cornered Byulyi when the café went peaceful and no incoming customers from outside were seen anymore. “Unnie, you can’t keep avoiding each other.” Said Sooyoung, Yerim nodded in agreement.

Byulyi sighed upon hearing the oh-so-called _wise words_ of Park Sooyoung. “Why not? It’s not like there was something between us anyways.”

“We sense friendship, unnie.” Responded Kim Yerim, which was the last straw for Moon Byulyi.

Aggravated upon hearing the word _friendship,_ Byulyi snapped with anger and _sadness_ flaming in her eyes. “Friendship? You call that friendship!? I’m just a barista here, she’s just a regular on this café.” Byulyi hissed the last sentence quietly.

The two grew silent after hearing Byulyi’s lament. She was right, they tried to stop Seulgi before but the monolid woman proved them wrong and easily sparked up a friendship with Irene in less than a week.

Byulyi realized her actions and apologized for snapping at them. A new customer arrived to the café, she took this as a reason and excused herself out from the situation.

The Barista arrived at the front station. The female customer spoke up, her order already decided. “I’ll have a flat white, dine in please.”

“Excellent,” Muttered Byulyi, writing down the order in a slip. “May I have your name?”

“Bae Jinyoung.”

Moon Byulyi gripped her pen tighter, _Bae._ An image of _Bae Irene_ popped in her head. She groaned while Jinyoung noticed her behavior.

“Um, you can use Punch if you want too.” Byulyi looked up in confusion. “It’s uh, an alias.” Jinyoung or _Punch_ smiled awkwardly and placed the exact sum which the Barista took.

It was nearing eleven am and Irene is still there, working on her laptop as if she was invisible from the public view. Irene saw Byulyi’s tense reaction upon hearing the same surname of her and Jinyoung which made her feel guilty more.

She made the poor Barista ‘ _traumatized’_ in a way she didn’t expect. Irene sighed and focused on her work instead with thoughts and plan on how to win Byulyi’s trust again pushed on the back of her mind.

After pouring an espresso into the cup, Byulyi took a milk pitcher for some witty latte art. She tilted the coffee cup slightly towards her with her non-dominant hand as the pitcher is on her right hand.

Slowly, she poured some milk to the center of the espresso then brought the end of pitcher directly to touch the cup and started to pour faster. She gently wiggles the pitcher back and forth to create a pattern.

When Byulyi noticed the cup was full, she stopped and used the last of milk by drizzling a straight line. Jinyoung watched her creation and was amazed. “Nice work.” She complimented.

Byulyi shyly smiled that made her look angelic for both Bae’s. (Irene and Jinyoung, if you’re wondering.) Jinyoung thanked her and took the tray with the flat white on it.

…

Her shift was finally done. Byulyi’s day shift was done. She stretched her arms after getting punched by Hyejin as a way of saying _I miss you, Unnie!_

(Oh, and Irene already left the café before Byulyi. So did Yerim and Sooyoung.)

Hyejin snickered upon seeing Byulyi still pouting. Yongsun emerged from the kitchen (It was just a room full of ingredients and baking stuff.) with fresh, new set of chocolate brownies that made all people hungry by just one sniff.

Wheein sneakily took one-edged brownie piece when Yongsun wasn’t looking, Byulyi also did the same thing when she saw Wheein nod of approval.

Just in moment, Yongsun saw Byulyi and slapped her hand off from the baked goods. The Barista rolled her eyes, “Is this how you thank a hardworking worker?” Teased Byulyi to Yongsun.

“Your hands dirty. Go watch it, idiot.” Responded Yongsun while Wheein giggled as Hyejin shook her head after seeing her failed attempt at stealing brownies.

Byulyi snorted as she picked her bag pack hidden under the counter and putting it to her back. She fished out her phone and plugged in her earphones, "Well, I guess I'm going home now. Any updates from Kang?"

Hyejin looked at the three. "Kang?" 

Wheein rolled her eyes before answering. "Kang Seulgi, pabo." 

"Oh, right!" Exclaimed Yongsun five seconds later, "She'll return tomorrow! I guess you can have your three days break now, Byul ah."

_Three days aren't even enough._ "Nice! See you guys again on tuesday then. See 'ya!" Byulyi waved to her three close friends and walked off. She pushed open the doors and let the customers entering close it _._ Yongsun mentally facepalmed at her actions. 

Byulyi opened her phone and scrolled through song by song while crossing through an empty sidewalk, it was just quarter to six pm and it's already deserted which had the Barista gulp in _fear._ Something feels not right but she chose to ignore her gut feeling to take a cab instead, after moments of scrolling through music albums, she finally chose one and played _Beautiful Crime_ by _Tamer._ _(_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSb2UJqrtd4>)

_Each breath I left behind  
Each breath you take is mine  
Walking on the line ten stories high  
Fear a fall you're asking why_

_Tat, tat, tat._ Moon Byulyi kept walking, as if the darkness was chasing after her. She clenched her free hand in case she would need to throw a fist later. She could feel the tension lingering in the cold wind, the breeze told her to stop walking but she never budged to. Only now she came into a halt when she stumbled upon a pedestrian lane that she always use daily. 

_We're leaving the things we lost  
Leaving the ones we've crossed  
I have to make an end so we begin  
To save my soul at any cost._

Byulyi looked left and right and straight ahead, the walking-light indication was _red_ , petraining that civilians shouldn't cross over yet, but there's no vehicles visible on tonight's road. Plus she really wants to sleep away the _pain_ with her dog cuddling in her side, nothing could go wrong in doing such innocent thing. No traffic enforcers, no people, and closed shops.

We fight every night for something  
When the sun sets we're both the same  
Half in the shadows  
Half burned in flames

Something inside her mind tells _not to_. So Byulyi waited and waited until the walking-light indicator turned to green, but it never changed, it stayed _red._ She tapped her shoes to the beat of the song she's listening to until she made up her mind to walk now. _I just wasted my time over nothing._

We can't look back for nothin'  
Take what you need say your goodbyes  
I gave you everything  
**_This darkness is the light._**

Her feet went to works, she felt her steps became heavy while something behind her back burdened her on every thin air she inhaled. Moon Byulyi clenched her fists inside her pockets while crossing the road. The road felt never ending, it's like stretching overtime and she's trapped on its void. The song is drumming against her ears heavily as her eyes focused on the other side. 

**_Then she saw red._ **

_The song is drumming against her ears heavily as her eyes focused on the other side. ** ~~CRASH! THUD!~~ **And somehow, the surrounding's ambience felt unreal yet calming. Moon Byulyi wondered why the music was playing softly on her ears when it's supposed to be sad,---_

_\--- She chose to black out the horrific scream of the driver kneeling on the ground, shaking her to "Stay alive! Stay alive! Don't close your eyes! Hey, call an ambulance! Wake up please!". Her body fought the urge to close her eyes as the sight was starting to be pretty, Byulyi ignored her blood oozing out from her mouth. Groaning softly when a light from the other side shone brightly, but for this sake, Moon Byulyi chose to betray her own self._

_Moon Byulyi closed her eyes, as if a curtain hovered to the only window of her soul, the only thing which kept her awake fleetingly was a person singing on both her ears._

_**This darkness is the light.** _

_When she closed her eyes, she saw a feminine figure standing meters away from her. Said person was clad in a white dress with purple hyacinth on her left hand, her right hand was inviting Moon Byulyi to take it while a sincere smile plastered on her face._

" _Irene_." Was the last thing Moon Byulyi uttered before blacking out entirely while sirens spiraled throughout the street.

_SUNDAY_

Bae Irene was shocked to see _someone_ standing behind the brown counter. _She thought she wasn’t supposed to return yet, but what’s life without surprises?_ The Barista looked up the front door after its bells rang and her gaze was settled in her figure.

Kang Seulgi grinned happily that it stretched from ear to ear, Bae Irene beamed and automatically went to greet the bear-looking person with a welcoming hug. The Barista exited the station and hugged Irene tightly, like she was gone for decades.

“I missed you!” Said Seulgi, after pulling away ten seconds later.

The angelic smile never left Irene’s face, “Me too, you disappeared without traces. So mean.” She teased in which Seulgi giggled softly.

“So, the usual?” Irene nodded at Seulgi, “Let’s catch up later, Irene-ssi!” They exchanged each other a smile before parting ways. Irene settled on to her usual corner, surprisingly, she didn’t bring her laptop today since she was done at her part and was paid thousands of fine in won currency. She was expecting to ask Byulyi on a _date_ but the latter wasn’t here today.

_Maybe she took a break. She could just ask Seulgi and her friends later._ Thought Irene, trying to stay positive despite the _pain_.

Few minutes later, Seulgi went outside to the station and served Irene’s order on the coffee table. Irene gestured her to sit down so she did.

Seulgi told Irene the reason of her sudden absence. Apparently, she was gone for about a week to attend her favorite cousin’s wedding and it’s a family tradition to spend time with them before parting away. Before Irene could respond, one sip from her drink made her recoil in surprise. Seulgi noticed this and got worried eventually.

“Why? Is there something wrong with it?” Asked Seulgi with concern.

Irene shook her head, “No… It’s just tastes… different?”

“Irene-ssi, that’s Americano. Isn’t that your usual? Or you changed it recently?” Responded Seulgi.

_Oh. That’s right. I got used to the Caramel latte Byulyi had been making for me._

“Sorry,” Irene continued to take a sip on her Americano, “I got used to the Barista serving me her specialty.”

Seulgi simply smiled at what she said, “That’s great, I was starting to worry in your unhealthy fixation to Americanos every time.” _Wait, Barista?_ Her smiled slowly died down.

“Mmh,” Nodded Irene. “You know Byulyi? She recommended it to me so I took the opportunity.” She placed down her mug to properly look at Seulgi, who was beginning to be quiet.

Luckily, Seulgi snapped out from her thoughts when a new customer barged in. “Ah! Yes, I know Byul unnie. But I gotta go, I need to serve the next one. I’ll talk to you once the café went peaceful, bye!” Irene nodded and waved her goodbye before Seulgi hurriedly walked behind counters and dragging Sooyoung into a corner because Yerim was already serving the new arrival.

Sooyoung refused to look at Seulgi’s _tired_ eyes. “Sooyoung, do Irene knows…?”

“No. At least that’s what _she_ said.” Sooyoung finally responded after inhaling and exhaling. “I don’t think—”

“She? Who said that?”

“Byulyi. Moon Byulyi. And I don’t think both of them are ready to see each other yet, at least in Irene unnie’s case.” Added Sooyoung after getting cut off.

“Why not? That would make it worse!” Seulgi hissed. “Look, I don’t what happened between Irene and Byulyi unnie but we couldn’t let it slide. It’ll be hard for both of them.”

“Wheein unnie said that we shouldn’t tell anyone outside us about her condition yet. Unnie got in a sudden car collision, she needs to rest first.”

“Fine, but we gotta tell Irene unnie at some point.” Sooyoung nooded as Seulgi went to make drinks.

_I don’t even know why Byulyi is pushing her away._

  
  


* * *

_A week after moon byulyi’s **disappearance**. _

Bae Irene still got no updates from Moon Byulyi. She tried asking Yerim, Sooyoung, and Seulgi about the Barista, but she received no proper answer from the three. It’s been a week and she still has no lead on what was going.

Kim Yerim would hesitate and stammer to her words. Park Sooyoung avoided meeting Bae Irene’s gaze, while Kang Seulgi would shrug nervously and say _I don’t know, Irene-ssi._

So she has no choice but to visit the café on it’s night shift. Irene peaked at her watch, _6:49 pm._ She walked in to the café and immediately got a glimpse of a blonde, in which she assumes, is the manager. _Yongsun it is then._ The first thing she noticed was a gal with raven, short haired _glaring_ at her.

Irene smiled awkwardly to the cashier. Yongsun emerged from her office, “Hyejin, always remember to ask if they want less ice, okay?” _She must be Hyejin._

Irene dashed quickly to Yongsun before she returns to her office, ignoring the confused expression of Hyejin.

“Um, Yongsun-ssi?” The blonde turned around in surprise and her gaze went up and down to her figure while Irene stood there embarrassed.

Yongsun realized her actions, she muttered a _sorry_ and cleared her throat awkwardly. “You must be Irene, the regular here?” Irene nodded. “So… what brings you here?”

“Can we talk somewhere private please?” Responded Irene, Yongsun sent a quick glance to Hyejin then to her. She nodded and gestured to follow her. Few steps later, Yongsun pushed open the door and motioned for Irene to go inside first.

The first thing Irene’s gaze landed on was a picture frame. There are three pictures frames hanging on the wall while the scent of lavender invaded her nostrils. It was Yongsun’s perfume.

“That’s the whole crew.” Yongsun pointed at the middle picture frame as Irene examined the picture. In a specific order, Irene saw Seulgi and Byulyi staring at each other sharing a secret smile. The gal from earlier, Yongsun, and the blue haired girl smiling at the camera meanwhile Sooyoung and Yerim were laughing, still looking at the camera.

_Wait, Seulgi and Byulyi are THAT close?_

Yongsun pointed to the left portrait, “This is night shift crew.” Then to the right one, “And this is the day shift crew.”

“You guys seem… close.” _Of course, they are, dumbass._ Irene thought to herself. Yongsun chuckled and nodded.

“So, umm, what brings you here..?”

_Oh right._ “I came here to ask for Byulyi.”

“Oh. Have you asked the others about her?” Yongsun asked, seemingly to avoid the question. Irene nodded.

“I did, but they never give me the concrete answer,” Irene bit her tongue when she realized something. “Wait, did she quit..?”

“N-no! She..uh.. I’m not on the right place to tell you that. Wait, let me set you up with a person.” Yongsun mumbled on her breathe, rambling the messes on her desk while searching for something. Irene was about to ask why, but she kept her mouth shut.

Instead, she lets her thoughts take a toll on her mind. _Why would Yongsun need a person to talk with me? She’s the owner and she must know what her worker’s condition. Is there something I didn’t know?_

Yongsun finally submerged from her desk with a pen and a paper. Irene watched the manager scribble a bunch of numbers then she handed it to her.

“Call this person if you really want to.” Yongsun sheepishly said, “Sorry, it’s not my place to tell.”

“That’s fine, um, do you know whose number is this?” _I hope this is Byulyi’s number._

“Wheein. Jung Wheein, she’s close to Byul-ah.” Irene cursed softly on her breath while Yongsun awkwardly smiled. She pocketed the paper and lets Yongsun escort her out of the café. Hyejin raised an eyebrow, taking in the sight of sad Yongsun.

“She doesn’t know.” Said Yongsun upon entering the front.

“Then what’s stopping you from telling her, unnie?” Responded Hyejin while wiping her counter from visible crumbs.

“It’s better for her to see rather to say.” Hyejin just agreed to her manager’s statement. “Have you visited her?”

“I did, I was the first one who got contacted by the hospital, that’s the first thing I heard in the morning.” Hyejin told Yongsun, “I went with Wheein.”

Yongsun sadly smiled. “I hope Irene-ssi would take the news well.” Hyejin sighed softly then nodding.

Truth was, Bae Irene was getting more frustrated. She doesn’t know why was the purpose of keeping Moon Byulyi’s _condition_ away from her. And now she’s inside her car, on her driver seat with a phone on her right hand and a scribbled note on her left.

She typed in the number and proceeded to message this Wheein girl. Hoping to get answers directly.

_Hello, is this Wheein?_

Almost instantly, a reply popped in. She bit her lip nervously.

_-Hey. Yes, and this is…?_

_This is Bae Irene. Byulyi’s friend._

_-Oh, I’ve heard about you._

_I hope its good things._

_-Sure._

“What is this woman’s problem? God.” Irene groaned in annoyance.

_-I’m assuming you want to know her whereabouts?_

_Mhm. I got your number from your manager._

_-Let’s meet up tomorrow. I’ll send you the location later, kinda busy._

“Seriously!”

Thank god Irene was a person with manners and professionalism oozing out from her confident aura. A woman with oh-so perfect image in the film industry and having such high respect from the actors, actresses, even to directors and cameramen. If she wasn’t, then maybe she would be having this woman in front of her on a headlock already.

Irene was using all of might to not drag this _dog_ out on the café. Seulgi, Yerim, and Sooyoung watched from a distance with a shit-eating grin on their faces.

Wheein noticed her _detest_ over her dog. She grabbed the corgi and scooted her closer to the fuming woman, which had Irene squirming on her seat. “You want to touch her?”

“Get the dog away from me.” Irene snarled.

A series of giggles was heard from Seulgi, she stopped when she received a glare from the screenwriter. Yerim chuckled while Sooyoung watched in amusement.

Wheein, being the stubborn person she is, placed the corgi on the table.

  
  


Irene instantly reached out for her iced caramel latte from her table, when she did, the dog growled at her. She _screeched_. “ _GET YOUR FUCKING DOG!”_

Kang Seulgi, Park Sooyoung, and Kim Yerim laughed their asses off.

Wheein has a smug expression plastered on her face. “It don’t bite.”

_“YES IT DOES!”_

Wheein laughs and proceeded to take the corgi from the table. Irene sighed in relief. “I don’t know why Byulyi sparked an interest to you even when it’s clear you hate her pet.”

_Her WHAT?_ Irene widens her eyes in surprise. “That’s her dog?” Wheein nodded. “Well, I never knew.”

Her smile begins to drop. “What do you like about her?”

“Hm?” _The dog or Byulyi?_ “Byulyi.” Wheein deadpanned.

_I did not waste my break for this question._

“I think that’s none of your business, and speaking of Byulyi,” Irene took a sip on her drink before speaking. “Can you tell me what’s the big secret now?”

Wheein crossed her arms and leaned on her chair. “You really wanna know, huh?”

Seulgi and her friends noticed the tense atmosphere and went back to work.

“ ‘Course.”

The younger twirled her wrist, spinning the metal straw Hyejin gave her for fun. Wheein sighed while standing up with her drink on her hand, a dog leash on her right. Irene also stood up in confusion.

“Follow me.”

“Excuse me?”

Wheein scoffed, leaving Irene on her own on the café. The screenwriter eventually got no choice but to go with her. Irene followed the blue haired woman with Byulyi’s crazy dog on her leash. She was certain that this girl’s leading her into a trap but her instinct to dash off stopped when they stopped in front of a building Irene never expected to came across.

A fucking hospital. Irene’s jaw clenched, already feeling anxious and lightheaded.

“Since I can’t bring her dog into that,” Wheein pulled out a note from her coat. “You should see Byulyi in this room.”

_In this room._

Irene took the note with shaking hands, Wheein noticed her demeanor and patted her back comfortingly. “It’ll be fine.” She said sadly. “Now go, time is running out.”

With that one sentence, Irene eventually dashed inside the hospital. Brushing off the weird stares from the patients and curious gazes from the hospital staff. _MV-22 2 nd floor, room MV-22._

She punched the number two on the elevator and the doors closed. Irene stomped her feet nervously, her heart bouncing here and there.

_Why is Byulyi on a hospital?_

After seconds later, the door opened. She purposely shoved off the incoming passengers, saying that she’s on a hurry. Practically she was running down the hall with a note on her hand. By the time she sees MV-20, she slowed down.

A nurse emerged from _MV-22_. Irene gulped and called for the woman.

“Is there a woman named Byulyi in that room?” Irene pointed at the door. The nurse glanced then nodded. “Yes. The one who got into a _minor_ crash accident.”

_A CAR CRASH?_

“Thank you.” The nurse nodded and walked away. Leaving Bae Irene dreading on the spot with glossy eyes.

_Tat, tat, tat, halt._ Her _heavy_ footsteps echoed and came to a stop. Irene looks so small in comparison to the wooden door of MV-22. She mustered all of her courage and collected herself before bursting in.

Irene reached out for the door knob and twisted it open. All of her calm and collected attitude went to the bin besides her when she came across a sight she never knew she’ll encounter.

A woman on a bed, laying peacefully. An IV drop connected in her left wrist and _bandages_ throughout her exposed right arm and forehead.

Bae Irene felt like dying on the spot when she recognized Moon Byulyi. But she didn’t, no matter how large the urge to breakdown never fazes her a bit.

She was mentally blacked out. Only Byulyi’s _mummified_ form was on her mind. Slowly, Irene took the chair besides the patient. She saw a note on the table and reads it.

_Moon byulyi_

_December 22 19xx_

_Car crash_

_Portrays signs of impossible, fast recovery._

_\--- witness said the car stopped, somehow it still clashed against her figure._

She was on a fucking car crash, and the others kept it a fucking secret. Tears dropped. Her hands clenched the paper even more hasher. _How dare they? When did this happen?! Why would they hide it from me?_ Her thoughts circled as more tears came sliding on her cheeks. 

_“Wheein?”_

Irene slowly looked up from the paper upon hearing a voice besides her. Like last Monday, _the glossy raven orbs crashed against they honey, majestic orbs._

Her eyes squinted as she sat up properly. Bae Irene watched the face morphed into alarming, confusion, and _realization._ She choked on her own sob on how her figure looks _holy_ beneath the curtained sunlight from outside, her bandages did her dirty and no justice because _god,_ Irene is admiring her religously. She's wondering if she's still the same Barista she fell _in love_ with at first sight or if she fell in love even more with this _Byulyi_ in a hospital gown, yet looking like straight out of a Hollywood movie.- No, even much better. 

This is Moon Byulyi right in front of her. She was never abducted by _aliens_ or eaten alive by _lions_ instead she clashed against a vehicle. 

" _Joohyun?_ "

Joohyun's heart skipped a bit.

Byulyi's breath stuttered. Joohyun was still beautiful as the last time she saw her; Porcelain skin, magnificent raven hair cascading down on her shoulders, perfectly sculptured nose and lips, and her _eyes._ It's shockingly _watery._ She cried. Her Bae Joohyun cried. And she's still crying.

" _Byulyi._ " Joohyun uttered on a soft, tiny, yet fragile voice. Byulyi opened her arms in reflex, and almost eventually, the older stood up and _hugged_ her.

"I'm so _sorry_ ," Joohyun began chanting, " _Sorry, sorry, sorry."_ Byulyi wrapped her arms around her waist tightly and nestled her chin to her shoulder. A tear escaped from her eye, _damn it now im crying too._ "I should've talked to you that day, _god._ If i did, then maybe you won't end up in this position." Joohyun couldn't continue her sentence anymore, instead she sobbed while tears rolled down in a painfully slow manner.

Byulyi softly combed her hair from behind with her bandaged hand, "It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself." She whispered silently. Joohyun nodded and pulled away since she felt Byul flinch under her touch for brushing past accidentally on her arm. 

"Sorry."

"it's fine,- Wait, that's your fifth time saying that word." Byulyi playfully crossed her arms, wanting to ease the sad atmosphere. "No more sorry, unnie." 

Joohyun giggled like she wasn't crying, she wiped her tears. "I apologize then."

"You and your vocabulary." 

"Thanks."

_Silence._

"..How did you find me here, Joohyunnie?" Byulyi realized at the new found nickname and quickly closed her mouth. Joohyun heard it crystal clear and simply chuckled.

"Wheein told me, Byullie." Said Joohyun then frowned. "It took me a week to find where you are... I.. should explain something." Byulyi raised an eyebrow then nodded. 

The older opened her mouth, "I didn't mean to upset you that _time._ I was just surprised you thought me of that way."

Byulyi understood what she was pertaining too, her gaze softened. Joohyun continued, "I understand if you dislike- _dislike_ me now, it was stupid of me I know.. I really don't know what I was saying that time.-" Byulyi pecked Joohyun's cheek in attempt to stop from her blabbering mess.

Joohyun blushed, touching the aforementioned cheek after Byulyi pulled away. The Barista beamed at her with whiskkery dimples. "You talk way too much." She sing-sang.

"Coming from a girl who got into a minor car crash!" Joohyun defended. Byulyi chuckled but it died down when she rephrased it for the nth time.

“So I got into a _minor_ car crash, and apparently I didn’t die?”

The girl besides her, Joohyun, nodded. “The car stopped but somehow it still crashed against you. And… I really don’t know how you survive- Even the doctors can’t explain it! Gosh, you make me so worried.” She whined.

“Really? Then why the hell is my arm broken!”

“Because it said you landed on your right arm!” Joohyun quickly changed her mood and hit her by the shoulder, Byulyi yelped in pain. “Sometimes, I question your sanity.”

_Lesson learned, don't joke around Joohyun when situation is critical._

Byulyi snorted. “The doctor did say I slammed my own head to the ground hard.” She pointed to the bandages at her forehead.

“What were you even doing in the middle of the road anyways?"

“I was crossing the road to get to _the other side._ ” Byulyi chuckled at her inside joke, _why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side!_ “…While listening to a song…”

_Dumbass._ “Well, thank to whoever was up there that you got your ass saved.” Joohyun commented in which Byulyi let out a sound of whining.

“Does it hurt though?” The older added.

“Wow, I don’t know about you but asking a car crash survivor if they’re fine is kinda offending, Hyunnie.” Byulyi received a glare, “Yeah, my stupid arm hurts and I could barely move my body without experiencing stupid pain.”

Joohyun rolled her eyes. “It’ll pass by.” 

_How did Joohyun unnie went to a crying mess, to a stuttering gay, then to a savage beauty again?_

“Did I ask?— Ouch!!”

Byulyi sighed and crossed her _one_ arm (Because her right arm has cast on it.) She recalled last week’s _traumatic_ event. All she can remember was getting screamed by a driver and waking up to some=fucking-what of a safe haven with a _pretty_ girl hugging her on her arms.

_Speaking of the pretty girl, maybe she did save me!_ “I saw a pretty girl on my _dream—”_

“Huh?" Exclaimed Joohyun, “After getting on a car crash, you’re still hormonal, I see.”

The older continued nonetheless. “—She was the first thing I saw after getting crashed against a car. I wished I could learn her name though.” _I’m starting to think that she did, in fact, saved me._ "She looks like you though." Byulyi then examined her face closely in a close proximity. 

Joohyun smiled and leaned forward, which resulted to a quick kiss on Byulyi's lips. The younger widened her eyes at such action. "That better be me then. I don't _share_." 

_Truth was, Moon Byulyi doesn't care anymore. Only matters to her was the two of them inside a room, lips approximately inches away, staring deeply and shyly with oh-so called love. She's glad that whoever was up there, as said by Bae Joohyun earlier, saved her dumb ass or else she wouldn't have the deserved happy ending between her; Moon Byulyi, the Barista, and Bae Joohyun, the Screenwriter._

_"_ Joohyun? _"_

_"_ Byulyi? _"_

_"I adore you."_

_"I adore you too_ , Byulyi. _"_

Byulyi cheekily smiled. "Is it bad that I love you already?" 

Joohyun shook her head and has a soft expression on her dreamy eyes. "No, but I love you too." She leaned in to close the distance between them again. " _I love you more than I could admit, Byulyi._ " 

.

When **you** feel like **you adore** someone, **it's** saying that **you** look up to them and have a lot of affection for them, and **you** want to **do** things that will make them happy because making them happy makes **you** feel good. But love, god, love is much more stronger. If such force is powerful, then it must be love.

**END. 6/11/20, 1:39 PM. THANK YOU, MOONRENE NATION!**


	3. we're falling in and out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWT: KLMYERM

BAD ENDING

Joohyun sat still despite the silent atmosphere. The room was the perfect example of the dead roses. Once bloomed to enlightenment until it withered away, only the difference was Moon Byulyi isn't a rose, she's a young woman who has too much to live for.

Her eyes never strayed from the sight of the barista sleeping peacefully on her hospital bed. It got the older woman gripping her bandaged hand firmer, as if she's afraid Byulyi will slip away from her life again.

It happened once, and Bae Joohyun won't be doing the same thing twice. 

"Joohyun.." Byulyi breathed out, she had a hard time speaking in her current condition. Even swallowing bits of food was hard, especially when nutrition is important. The dry and stale hospital food had been reduced to tubes. At first, Byulyi didn't like the taste of it but for the sake of living, she complied to the nurse.

One word from the Moon's mouth made Joohyun move from her spot. She knows what Byulyi wants since they've been focusing on communicating through body language and longing glances. She wishes she could hug away the discomfort and twitches of her love everytime they sleep. 

The doctors once opposed the idea of Joohyun sleeping in the same bed of a bedridden patient. The staff even offered to give a free bed but the latter still refused. Reasoning that she wants no spaces away from Byulyi again. 

Joohyun slipped into the blankets carefully. Thankfully, the staff was nice enough to provide a bed good for almost three people. In that way, the two can sleep comfortably.

Once Byulyi felt an added weight on her mattress, she reached out for her hand. Joohyun smiled as she held it. "I'm still here."

Byulyi opened her eyes, it's not like she lost her sight or anything. She was just too tired to do anything, going far as keeping her eyes open. Of course, Joohyun didn't miss the all-familiar eye smile that the former barista learned to master during the three weeks of her confinement.

Without any more words, the two slipped to a dark slumber. It was better this way instead of staying up late until two am again.

///

What time is it?

Joohyun slightly stirred on her spot while letting out a weak grunt. One eye opened to see the dark sky of.. maybe four am? She didn't care. She didn't bother to check. She shifted position and leaned her forehead against Byulyi's throat.

Even though it was just her throat. It was enough to keep Joohyun warm. The room was exceptionally cold these days but she was glad to know her Moon was shielding her away from the dread of pain and regret.

Relaxing her head against the crook of Byulyi's throat, Joohyun's eyes were still closed but her mouth opened; '"Byulyi?"

A weak hum vibrated through her body. Byulyi was slightly awake. Though she may be late to respond, she would always make sure to react subtly by either hugging her tighter or caressing her palm using her thumb. 

She spoke just loudly as she felt Byulyi move against Joohyun's head in response, so she continued. 

"I don't regret meeting you."

Byulyi heard her loud and clear, she didn't move much but she breathed.

"I… Thank you for approaching me that day. I'm very happy to have met you in my life…" 

Joohyun paused for a long moment and said nothing for a while. Byulyi thought she fell asleep so she chuckled dryly as she focused herself getting to sleep too.

But then Bae Joohyun spoke up again. "I want you to know that… I love you."

Though weak as hell and numbed muscles. Byulyi used all her strength to respond to Joohyun. She didn't want her to worry that much, but she can't promise anything too soon. Especially on how she can feel her time coming to end, but she must say this. No matter how it'll pain Bae Joohyun in the near future. 

Joohyun beats her into it the moment she feels her jaw unhinged. She said; "We'll be okay." Byulyi did not contradict, she simply nodded.

It was just silence the whole period of time. It must've been an hour when Byulyi heard the soft snores coming out from Joohyun's lips. She felt at ease knowing she's slumbering in peace. 

"Good night, Joohyun." Byulyi managed to say without stammering in her sentences. She heard no response from the older woman.

In a daze, Moon Byulyi's last words were; "I love you too."

The comfort phrase that she was meaning to say the moment Bae Joohyun first took a step in her life.

///

Even when the feeling of sunlight against her face, Joohyun was certain that something felt off, despite the warm and comforting feeling to wake up from.

She was clinging to a fase hope that Byulyi isn't awake because she doesn't want to wake up yet. Joohyun knew this wasn't the case, she just didn't want to accept it.

Devastation weighed down on Joohyun in that instant when she couldn't Moon Byulyi's pulse. It was a surreal feeling, having never thought about this happening in million years. The pain seared through her skull to her soul, hindering her to form coherent thoughts in her head. She was rendered speechless where she no longer knew what words were. 

A choked sob made its way to Bae Joohyun's throat, she still cling to the now lifeless body of her Moon. 

She didn't even get up to alert the hospital staff, nurses, doctors, or even their closed friends. 

So Joohyun stayed in place, holding onto Byulyi, taking in her company for one last time.

///

"I refuse to go." That's what Seulgi and Yongsun once heard from the now emotionless Bae Joohyun. 

She refused to go to the funeral service being held tomorrow. Joohyun can still feel and remember how relaxed Byulyi's body was, her chin rested against her head with the weight of an unconscious body. 

"The last memory of Moon Byulyi is already with me, and it will die along with me." 

Bae Joohyun's last memory of Moon Byulyi won't be her in a sharply dressed, pale, and stuffed in an expensive casket. 

She treasured the first memory of their hands wrapped together in embrace as Joohyun welcomed the familiar dread as if it was Byulyi's hug.

Joohyun would like to think that Byulyi held her hands upon her head until she breathed her last breath.

Bae Joohyun, once again, let Moon Byulyi slip away in her life. 

///

a.n: it's up to you if you'll consider this as the true ending or just an alternate ending. 

aug 29 2020

**Author's Note:**

> see you again on june.


End file.
